


Aftermath

by Lillielle



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
<p>Ana has a lot of recovering ahead of her.</p>
<p>Abuse content warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Her hair is the thing she changes first, hacking it off in the clouded light of a motel bathroom with a pair of utility scissors. As the long, brown tufts gather in the drain, she starts to cry. With relief or regret, she can't tell. Probably both.

Kate bought her a box of hair dye, bright brassy blonde, and it's that she turns to next, applying it with shaky fingers and climbing into the shower with her bathing suit on. It's the only way she feels safe as the water pelts down on her. 

When she's done, she looks in the mirror and doesn't recognize herself. The girl staring back at her, with roughly shorn bright blonde hair and haunted eyes smeared with mascara, doesn't seem real. 

A few weeks with Kate's relatives. That's all this is supposed to be, Ana consoles herself as she pads back into the motel room. Kate's lying on the other bed, flipping through a magazine, but turns to watch her with worried eyes, as if she's afraid Ana will snap. It's maddening, but comforting at the same time.

"You look different," Kate says, tilting her head a little and studying her. "But I like it."

"Thanks," Ana replies, plopping down on the other bed. Her pajamas dwarf her. They feel childish, flannel and printed with cartoon bunnies, but they comfort her, too.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Kate blurts out, awkward, blunt as always. Her cheeks color and she avoids looking at Ana, turning the TV up just a tad too loud.

"I know," Ana repeats, for what feels like the millionth time. It's the first time it doesn't feel like a lie. 

It's been one week, three days, and fourteen hours since she broke up with Christian Grey. It's been four days and twelve hours since the restraining order went through against him, because he wouldn't leave her alone. It's been two days since he broke into her apartment anyway, and Kate called the police. 

It's been two days since Christian was arrested.

Ana knows the police want her to stick around, but the woman in charge of her case tells her that it's okay to leave for a while. Just a little while. That's all she wants really. A break. A breather. She needs to get away from his breath stirring her hair, his hands clasped around her throat. 

Kate goes with her.

"You'll be okay," Kate murmurs. Ana blinks and realizes her roommate and best friend has switched beds without her noticing, draping her arm loosely around Ana's shoulders. It feels nice. Safe.

"I know," Ana says, and smiles.


End file.
